Gold Circle
by pururukuru
Summary: Aku tampan, aku mapan, aku berkharisma, sayang aku masih lajang. Dia baik, dia cantik, dia manis , sayang dia sudah ada yang punya. Sekalinya aku jatuh hati, takdir baik seolah tidak memihak padaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika takdir bilang, aku bukan pangerannya? /NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Naruto menguap lebar-lebar, hari ini ia dirundung kantuk yang amat sangat. Bukan salahnya yang dipekerjakan bak mesin oleh Kakashi, atasannya yang terkenal dengan disiplin tingkat tinggi. Ia jadi harus mengerjakan bahan presentasi untuk pagi ini hingga larut malam. Tiga cangkir mochachino favoritnya menemani malam panjangnya.

Tangan kanannya menggenggam tiang supaya ia dapat mempertahankan keseimbangan dalam posisi berdirinya yang berada di dekat pintu masuk gerbong kereta. Kepalanya tertunduk dan tegap berulang kali, desiran kereta yang khas menjadi backsound tidurnya seolah tidak mengganggunya. Ramainya penumpang pagi itu hingga ia harus berdesak-desakan diantara lautan manusia juga tidak membuat rasa kantuknya surut, justru malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

 _"_ _Naru, Kaa-chan sudah ingin menggendong cucu. Kapan kau akan memberikannya?"_ entah mengapa, malah ucapan ibunda tercintanya itu terlintas dibenaknya saat ia tengah berjuang antara tidur dan tetap terjaga.

 _"_ _Secepatnya."_ Hanya satu kata yang ia berikan jika ada orang yang menanyakan perihal pernikahan. Harapan untuk dirinya segera menikah pupus ketika status lajang yang tengah disandangnya seakan menolak melepas jeratannya. Dia masih betah sendiri dan jodoh pun seolah enggan menghampirinya.

 _"_ _Semoga kau cepat bertemu jodohmu,"_ do'a salah satu temannya yang telah berhasil melepas status lajang. Ucapan temannya itu memang baik, sayangnya ada satu kekurangan yang cukup fatal. Jodoh yang hanya dipertemukan, bukan untuk saling mengikat janji suci. Bertemu bukan berarti harus menjadi pasangan bukan?

Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka sepenuhnya ketika dirasa ujung sepatunya menyentuh sesuatu yang bergetar dan bercahaya. Tangan kanannya melepaskan genggamannya pada tiang, ia mengambil benda tipis tersebut. Sebuah handphone berwarna lavender dengan gantungan berbentuk rubah kecil.

Pintu gerbong kereta yang terbuka menarik perhatian semua khalayak yang menjadi penumpang kereta saat itu. Mau tak mau, ia terdorong keluar kereta sebelum berhasil menemukan pemilik smartphone tipis nan elegan tersebut.

Jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang lima membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan aktivitas pencariannya. Ia memasukannya ke dalam saku celana tanpa menyadari seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang tampak kesulitan mencari smartphonenya yang hilang.

...

Gold Circle

Disclaimer : Mashasi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pair : Naruto x Hinata

Summary :

Aku tampan, aku mapan, aku berkharisma, sayang aku masih lajang. Dia baik, dia cantik, dia manis , sayang dia sudah ada yang punya.

...

"Wajahmu tampak kusut siang ini, Naruto!" seorang gadis dengan pakaian ala pelayan kafe duduk dihadapannya sembari memeluk nampan. Aroma perpaduan coklat dan kopi menguar dari secangkir mochachino hangat yang tersaji diantar kedua manusia yang tengah melakukan perbincangan hangat tersebut. Naruto membaringkan lehernya disenderan kursi, ia sedikit mendongak ke atas.

"Ah ... kau seperti tidak tau saja," pandangannya kembali kepada mochachino, ia mulai menyeruput kopi itu sebelum bertambah dingin. Kopi memang cocok untuk melepaskan penat, terutama untuk pekerjaan dibalik meja seperti yang dikerjakan Naruto.

"Mungkin kau harus mencari seorang pendamping, ia bisa jadi pelepas penatmu," dia menjentikan jari. "Tentunya selain kopi."

"Pendamping? Kau sendiri masih melajang!" Naruto menatap tajam gadis yang besurai merah muda, Sakura. Teman satu SMAnya dulu yang sudah memiliki pekerjaan sebagai pengelola bisnis kafe kopi ternama serta hobinya yang menjadi seorang desainer interior. Tak heran dengan para pelanggan kafenya yang betah berjam-jam lamanya, kalau bukan karena racikan kopi spesial dan interior ala klasik yang menambah kualitas kenyamanan kafe. Kerap kali ia menikmati pekerjaannya dengan ikut terjun langsung melayani para pelanggan kafenya, seperti yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang ini.

"Itu hanya masalah waktu, aku hanya sedang menikmati masa-masa pembangunan karir kami. Lambat laun, Sasuke dan aku juga akan melangkah ke jenjang selanjutnya. Berbeda denganmu," bela Sakura. Sasuke adalah sahabat terdekat Naruto yang sedang menjalin asmara dengan Sakura. Naruto mengerti bahwa gadis yang menjadi sahabat masa semenjak kecilnya itu tergila-gila dengan pemuda yang memiliki tampang cukup tampan dan watak yang sedingin es.

"Kau menyebalkan –dattebayou!" Naruto menegak kopinya hingga habis, rasa pahit dan manis bersatu padu didalam mulutnya.

Drrtt... Drrrtt...

Naruto merogoh saku kirinya, ia mengeluarkan smartphone putih miliknya. Aneh, bukan smartphonenya yang bergetar, ia juga masih merasakan getarannya. Ia teringat, smartphone yang ia temukan berada di saku lainnya.

"Moshi-moshi, pasti anda pemilik smartphone ini kan?" tanya Naruto, to the point.

 _"_ _A-ah ... iya, saya pemiliknya, bisakah anda mengembalikannya? Saya sangat membutuhkannya."_

"Gomen ne, saat ini saya sedang ada urusan pekerjaan, bagaimana jam lima sore nanti di O kafe?"

 _"_ _Baiklah, saya Hyuuga Hinata, anda?"_

"U-Uzumaki Naruto, saya mengenakan jaket hitam-orange."

 _"_ _Ya, arigatou, Uzumaki-san!"_

Gadis yang bernama Hinata menutup sambungan telepon terlebih dahulu. Naruto memandang nomor telepon yang tertera dilayar sebentar sebelum mengembalikan smartphone tersebut ke sakunya.

"Ehm..."

"Apa menatapku begitu? Menjijikan!" Naruto meletakan sejumlah uang dimeja dengan sedikit sentakan, ia melangkah meninggalkan Sakura yang hendak tertawa. Jarang-jarang seorang Sakura tertawa berlebihan kalau bukan karena aksi malu-malu kucing Naruto dengan pipi yang bersemu merah, jangan lupakan caranya yang terbata-bata dalam menyusun kata.

...

Naruto memandang jam tangannya lekat-lekat, enam belas lewat lima puluh lima menit yang ditunjukan angka digital tersebut. Pandangannya hanya berkutat pada jam tangan dan pintu masuk kafe. Kebetulan Sakura sedang tidak berada di kafenya, seandainya ada ia pasti akan mengundang beberapa teman lainnya untuk menonton drama percintaan yang diperankan sahabat tercinta mereka.

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan scarf merah yang membelit lehernya menjuntai hingga melebihi pinggang. Nuansa dingin yang mengawali musim dinginlah yang membuatnya berpakaian serba menutup seperti itu, mantel berwarna peach dipadu dengan celana dan sepatu berwarna gelap.

Pandangan matanya menyelusuri setiap sudut kafe. Sorot matanya terhenti pada seorang pemuda berpakaian jaket hitam-orange yang duduk di depan kaca jendela kafe. Gadis tersebut menghampiri spot Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san?" Hinata sedikit merendah dihadapan Naruto yang masih memandang keluar jendela. Naruto yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggil namanya, senyum simpulnya tercipta. Saat ia mendengar namanya disebut, ada desiran aneh dihatinya.

"Hyuga-san yah? Iya, silahkan duduk!" Naruto mempersilahkan Hinata duduk dihadapannya.

"Apa saya terlambat?" tanya Hinata basa-basi.

"Tidak, Hyuga-san. Anda datang tepat waktu." Naruto menyerahkan smartphone yang ia simpan di saku kepada Hinata.

"Arigatou," Hinata mengambilnya dan menyimpannya di dalam saku mantelnya.

Naruto menawarkan pesanan minum kepada Hinata, gadis itu memesan expresso mochiato yang umumnya kurang disukai oleh kaum wanita, sedangkan pesanan dirinya seperti biasa, mochachino.

"Bagaimana bisa benda ini bersamamu, Naruto-san? Ku pikir, smartphoneku sudah terinjak dan terpental keluar kereta akibat tertendang oleh kaki penumpang lainnya."

"Kebetulan smartphonemu mengenai ujung sepatuku, aku hanya reflek mengambilnya. _Gomen ne_ , aku tidak sempat mencari pemiliknya saat itu," ujar Naruto jujur, tak henti-hentinya pandangan Naruto beralih dari mata yang seindah rembulan itu.

Setidaknya ia harus mengakui perasaan itu saat ini, ia telah merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada gadis dihadapannya, Hyuga Hinata.

Dua cangkir kopi telah tersaji diantara mereka.

"Salahku yang memainkan smarphone disaat suasana kereta sedang ramai-ramainya begitu, aku benar-benar ceroboh." Naruto hanya tersenyum manis mendengarnya.

 _"_ _Jika kau tidak menjatuhkan smartphonenya, kita tidak akan bertemu dan aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu, Hinata-chan."_

 _TBC~_

 _..._

Hai, pururukuru bangikit dari kehiatusan! Coba tebak, berapa lama puru menghilang? 3 bulan? 4 bulan? Mungkin lebih dari itu. Tapi yaa kan yang penting, now i'm here! Puru publish cerita baru! Menelantarkan cerita lama tanpa basa-basi (pengakuan dosa). Puru juga tau rasanya dikacangin berbulan-bulan, a-abis tuh ... hiks ... discontinue *narik tisu* Hiks *SROOOT!*

Q : Kapan update?

A : Yaa ... kalau i-itu, ya ... (mainin jari).

Rencananya ada cerita yang mau puru remake. Ditunggu yah!

Untuk teman-teman author tercinta, update kuy! Sebagai pembaca juga, puru ngarepin author lain update loh!

Selamat hari raya idul fitri! /telat.

 **18.26**

 **05/08/2016**

 **pururukuru**


	2. Chapter 2

Dua cangkir kopi telah tersaji diantara mereka.

"Salahku yang memainkan smarphone disaat suasana kereta sedang ramai-ramainya begitu, aku benar-benar ceroboh."

 _"_ _Jika kau tidak menjatuhkan smartphonenya, kita tidak akan bertemu dan aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu, Hinata-chan."_ Pikir Naruto dalam benaknya. Seandainya Hinata dapat membaca pikirannya, mungkin saja sekarang pipinya bersemu merah.

"Mungkin lain kali kau harus berhati-hati, Hyuga-san.

...

 **Gold Circle**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : Naruto x Hinata**

 **Summary :**

 **Aku tampan, aku mapan, aku berkharisma, sayang aku masih lajang. Dia baik, dia cantik, dia manis , sayang dia sudah ada yang punya.**

...

GREP

BUAGH

PRANG

Tiga serangkaian kejadian yang berlalu dengan begitu cepatnya, benar-benar kasat mata. Kejadian pertama seorang pemuda sebaya Naruto menarik kerahnya, selanjutnya ia meninju wajah Naruto, kepala pemuda yang menjadi korban itu menghantam sudut meja dan jatuh tersungkur, secangkir mochachino yang menjadi teman obrolan hangat mereka terjatuh hingga hancur berkeping-keping akibat pergerakan meja yang tiba-tiba.

"NARUTO-san!" Hinata mengangkat kepala Naruto, meletakannya diatas pangkuan kakinya yang bertekuk lutut. Naruto menatap nanar Hinata, kesadarannya belum kembali sepenuhnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat akibat serangan mendadak yang dilancarkan pemuda dihadapannya. Darah yang mengalir dari keningnya menghalangi mata bagian kirinya, sehingga ia harus mengedipkan mata berkali-kali untuk mendapatkan pengelihatan yang optimal.

Sentuhan tangan seputih salju yang mengusap darah di pipinya membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Dia memang ingin membalas perlakuan seseorang yang dipanggil Kiba itu. Tapi, sepertinya dia harus menundanya sejenak. Perasaan hangat yang menjalari daerah sekitar wajahnya seolah menjadi candu baginya. Dia sangat menyukai cara Hinata 'membelai' pipinya.

Sayangnya, rasa itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ada yang mengganjal, sesuatu yang sangat amat mengganggunya. Sebuah lingkaran emas yang tersemat di jari manis Hinata.

Kiba yang murka menarik tangan Hinata dengan paksa yang membuat kepala Naruto 'terbanting' dengan tidak elitnya.

"Jadi ini alasanmu tidak mengangkat telepon dariku? Karena dia? IYA KAN?" sang pemuda menggenggam tangan Hinata erat. Naruto mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali, ia menumpukan telapak tangannya pada meja, punggung tangannya mengusap darah akibat sudut bibirnya yang sobek.

"Tidak kau salah paham, Kiba-kun! Bukan salahnya, dia–"

"GA USAH BANYAK ALASAN, HYUGA!" dia menarik kasar tangan Hinata untuk berada di belakangnya. "HEY, KAU!" pemuda yang dipanggil Kiba tersebut menunjuk Naruto. Hinata bergegas memeluk tangan kiri Kiba.

"Hiks... bukan salahnya, sudah... hiks... ayo kita pulang!" bujuk Hinata, ia menarik tangan Kiba dengan lembut.

Kiba menatap Hinata sebentar, ia berdecih kasar. "Awas jika kau sampai melakukannya lagi, aku tidak akan memaafkannya! Lihat saja nanti!" Kiba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Hinata, jaket hitamnya berkibar mengikuti derap langkahnya yang cepat keluar kafe, menghiraukan kenyataan bahwa dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung kafe sore itu.

"G-gomennasai!" Hinata menunduk cepat, ia meninggalkan sejumlah uang dimeja dan bergegas menyusul kekasihnya.

Naruto meludah, cairan kental kemerahan memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Ia berbalik menatap pandangan iba yang ditujukan untuknya oleh hampir seluruh orang yang berada di kafe itu. Naruto berdeham sejenak, aktivitas kafe kembali normal seperti sebelumnya.

Dirinya mengusap darah yang mengalir tak henti-hentinya dari pelipisnya, ia berdecak kesal. Noda kecoklatan yang berasal dari gelas mochachinonya yang tumpah menghiasi jaketnya. Naruto berjalan keluar kafe dengan perasaan kesal.

 _"_ _Bagaimana bisa benda ini bersamamu, Naruto-san? Ku pikir, smartphoneku sudah terinjak dan terpental keluar kereta akibat tertendang oleh kaki penumpang lainnya."_

Ulasan kejadian tadi kembali berputar cepat di kepalanya. Gadis itu. Hinata. Ada tatapan kesepian dari sorot matanya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, mengabaikan dengusan kesal para pengguna jalan yang bahunya tertabrak olehnya.

 _"_ _Hiks... bukan salahnya, sudah... hiks... ayo kita pulang!"_

Entah kenapa, kilasan balik itu terus berputar bak kaset rusak dalam ingatannya. Nafasnya memburu, diikuti dengan kepulan uap dingin yang bersumber dari mulutnya. Rambut bagian depannya menutupi sebagian wajahnya membuat pengelihatan matanya nampak tertutupi oleh bayang-bayang.

 _"_ _G-gomennasai!"_

Sesuatu yang putih keperakan menyentuh puncak rambut Naruto, disusul dengan sesuatu yang serupa mengenai beberapa bagian pakaiannya. Dia mendongak, mencari asal muasal rambutnya yang kini terasa basah. Naruto mengadahkan telapak tangannya, salju mendarat tepat disana dan mulai mencair hingga berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Menghapus noda kemerahan yang melekat di pori-pori kulitnya.

Naruto terduduk disebuah bangku taman yang berada tepat disebelah tempat ia berpijak. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah, akhirnya ia malah sampai di taman kota. Kepalanya ia biarkan menatap langit, tersandar mengikuti bentuk sandaran yang sedikit melengkung. Matanya terpejam.

Bukan rasa sakit fisik yang jadi permasalahannya, hanya rasa sesak yang selalu mengganggunya semenjak tadi. Sebutan gadis itu pada pemuda yang menyerangnya yang menjadi masalah. Seolah-olah pemuda tersebut adalah kekasihnya. Apalagi dengan kelakukan kekasihnya itu yang _over protective_ yang sampai menuduh Naruto tanpa ada alasan yang jelas.

Naruto mengerti, kejadian tadi hanya salah paham akibat sang gadis yang tidak menjawab panggilannya karena smartphonenya berada di Naruto. Bukan hak Naruto untuk menjawab panggilan yang tidak ditunjukan untuknnya, jadi ia menghiraukan segala panggilan pada smartphone gadis itu dan segera menon-aktifkan smartphonenya.

Ia baru saja merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama yang cintanya nyaris sirna pada detik itu juga. Rasanya menyakitkan disaat kau mengetahui kenyataan itu. Naruto mengepal tangannya erat, rasa dingin mulai dirasakannya pada bagian jaket yang basah akibat kopi dan mulai merambat ke bagian tubuh lainnya.

GREP

Sebuah sentuhan hangat menyentuh pipinya, Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Cup kopi hangat yang digenggam oleh seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dengan penutup telinga berpola seperti kue ikan pada ramen, Naruto. Sebuah hadiah yang ia dapatkan dari Naruto tahun lalu.

"Disini dingin," Naruto menyambut uluran cup kopi, menggenggam cup tersebut dengan kedua tangannya seperti berusaha mendapatkan kehangatan.

"Bukankah kau benci dingin? Kenapa malah berkeliaran di musim dingin begini?" Sakura mengusap rambut Naruto yang tertutup oleh salju, kemudian memakaikan penutup telinga 'Naruto' kepada Naruto.

Sakura duduk di sebelah Naruto, ia meminta Naruto untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya. Naruto tidak protes seperti biasanya, ia mengikuti perintah Sakura sebagaimana semestinya. Ia bahkan tidak melakukan perlawanan saat Sakura membersihkan beberapa luka diwajahnya.

Dengan telaten Sakura merawat luka Naruto sampai akhirnya luka tersebut tertutupi oleh perban putih.

Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura, "Kumohon hentikan tatapan itu!". Sakura sedari tadi tidak menyadari tatapan iba yang ia tujukan untuk Naruto, atensi matanya teralihkan pada tangannya yang terlepas oleh genggaman Naruto. Pemuda dihadapannya bahkan tampak sangat berantakan, ia belum pernah melihat pemuda yang terkenal dengan kekonyolannya itu menjadi sangat berbeda drastis seperti ini.

"Cinta itu memang rumit yah, coba lihat betapa hancurnya wajah super tamvan Naruto? Bisa-bisa gadis-gadis di kantor memalingkan tatapannya darimu," canda Sakura. Pemuda disebelahnya mengembalikan posisi duduknya seperti semula, ia memandang ayunan yang tampak mulai tertimbun salju.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Arigatou."

"Kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja, itu sudah tugasku kan?" Sakura menyikut lembut pinggang Naruto.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, dengan cepat kopi dalam cup telah habis tidak bersisa.

...

"Uzumaki-san!" panggil seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat. Manik violetnya berbinar-binar menatap pangeran idolanya.

"Pssht ... kau tidak bisa kabur lagi, semoga kau tidak dimangsa predator buas," bisik Konohamaru, rekan kerja satu divisinya yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

Naruto hanya berdecih menanggapinya. Dia paham siapa yang dimaksud Konohamaru dengan predator buas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Shion, adik kelasnya sewaktu SMA yang memiliki body dambaan setiap kaum hawa. Yang Naruto tidak suka, gadis itu yang sangat amat memujanya. Dia juga sudah dapat memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan dia membenci itu. Sayangnya, dia tidak bisa kabur atau berkilah seperti biasa karena dirinya berada di dalam lift yang penuh sesak.

"P-pak, tolong cepat tutup pintunya!" pinta Naruto pada seorang pria yang berada di dekat papan tombol. Pria itu memandang Naruto sejenak sebelum menekan tombol lambang pintu tertutup.

Perlahan pintu tertutup, dapat ia lihat jarak predator buasnya dengan Lift hanya berkisar sepuluh meter. Gadis dengan dokumen di dekapannya itu mempercepat larinya.

"TUNGGU! BUKA!"

"TUTUP AJA! TUTUP!"

"BUKA!"

"TUTUP!"

"BUKA!"

"TUTUP!"

Pria yang berada di hadapan papan tombol menoleh ke kanan kiri secara bergantian. Jarinya berada diantara dua tombol yang diperebutkan itu.

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat pintu yang tinggal 8 cm lagi menutup. Shion memandang pintu dengan kecewa.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu berhenti bergerak, tidak menutup maupun terbuka. Naruto, Shion beserta karyawan yang lainnya menoleh ke bawah. Ada sebuah ujung sepatu yang mengganjal diantara pintu Lift. Otomatis, pintu Lift kembali terbuka lebar.

Semua penumpang di dalam Lift menatap tajam pemuda itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?" Hanya putaran bola mata yang ia dapati. Memilih tidak ambil pusing, dia segera mengambil posisinya.

Kini, Shion yang mengumbar senyum kemenangan. Bergegas dia masuk ke dalam lift. Merapat ke arah tempat Naruto berdiri.

"Uzumaki-san, apa anda mau ..."

"Tidak," jawab Naruto cuek.

"T-tapi, saya ..."

"Tidak."

"Kita bicara setelah keluar dari ..."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan," ucap Naruto mutlak.

TING

Seluruh karyawan meninggalkan Lift, termasuk Naruto dan Shion. Naruto mempercepat jalannya hingga keluar pintu utama. Shion agak kewalahan dalam mengikuti langkah lebar Naruto, belum lagi dia mengenakan high heels setinggi sepuluh cm.

"Uzumaki-san, tunggu!"

GREP

"Sudahlah Shion, pangeranmu itu tidak akan berbalik untuk menanggapi ocehanmu. Lagi pula, dia sedang badmood. Jadi, aku sarankan bagaimana jika kita saja yang dinner? Tak perlu ditanya, aku bersedia kok," ucap Konohamaru yang terlalu –sangat percaya diri.

"Cuih! Nih, ambil ini! Untukmu saja!" Shion menyodorkan bekalnya. Setelah diterima, dia berjalan kearah luar dengan sedikit menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

"Yah ... meski ditolak, kayanya enak nih! Numayan, ngirit pengeluaran. Meski agak disemprot, yang penting dapat makanan gratis." Konohamaru mengintip ke dalam kotak bekal berwarna keunguan yang baru saja diberikan Shion. "Wuih, Ramen? Gak sia-sia nyapa predator buas kaya gitu."

...

Suhu hari ini yang turun drastis membuat Naruto harus mengeratkan jaket musim dinginnya yang didominasi warna orange. Suara gemelutuk giginya menjadi pengiring setiap langkahnya. Bisa saja dia menghangatkan diri sejenak di salah satu cafe terdekat, sayang dia sedang tidak mood untuk sekedar menyeruput mochachino hangat.

"Hup ... hup ... hup! Hahaha!" suara perempuan yang terasa familiar memasuki indra pendengarannya. Suara itu berasal dari dalam taman.

"Lagi-lagi!" gadis bermanik lavender itu bertepuk tangan.

"Hup ... hup ... hup ... ha! Hic ... ahahaha!" setelah melakukan tiga kali lompatan dari tangga teratas ke tangga tebawah, gadis itu akan tertawa lebar sambil bertepuk tangan.

Kemudian dia akan menyerukan, "Lagi-lagi!" Dengan agak sempoyongan, dia menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga. Kembali meloncat-loncat kecil dan akhirnya tertawa. Dapat dilihat dari bekas jejakan kakinya, tidak ada salju yang bertanda sudah berulang kali dia melakukan gerakan itu.

Tidak perbedaan dari gerakan satu ke yang lain, tapi ada satu hal yang terlihat berbeda. Dia menangis, semakin lama suara tangisnya semakin jelas. Dia selalu mengusap air matanya sebelum tertawa sendiri.

Naruto yang melihatnya, memilih mengamatinya dari luar taman. Dia terdiam, hanya melihat setiap apa yang dilakukan gadis yang baru ia temui beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hup ... hiks ... hup ... hup ... hiks ...hic!" kali ini tanpa tawa diujung. Dia hanya cegukan berulang kali dengan wajah bersemu merah. Dia menanggalkan jaket berwarna peachnya, tak berhenti sampai disitu, dia juga melepas syalnya. Jika orang lain melihatnya, mungkin mereka akan berpikir betapa bodohnya gadis itu melepas sumber kehangatan disaat hujan salju sedang memborbardir bumi.

"Lagi-lagi!"

Srek!

"Cukup Hyuga, hentikan itu. Kau akan melukai dirimu sendiri!" Naruto menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Hyuga katamu?" Hinata menatap Naruto nyalang. "Mana panggilan yang dulu! Kau kemanakan panggilan itu!" Hinata memukul dada Naruto, sehingga tangannya terlepas dari cengkramannya.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, dia melepas jaketnya. Mengenakannya pada gadis yang telah membuatnya merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dia juga memasangkan penutup telinga berbentuk Naruto.

"Nah, ini dapat mengurangi rasa dinginnya." Naruto menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

Hic!

Hinata tertegun. Dia menatap Naruto dengan rona merah tambahan nyaris di seluruh wajahnya.

"N-naru-kun."

BRUK!

"Hyuga! Hey, Hinata! Kau kenapa?"

...

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A.N**

Hiihihihihi puru apdet loh ihihihi ... /abaikan.

Makasih banyak untuk **Josephine La Rose99**! Dia menyemangati puru buat update/buat cerita baru loh!

Teruntuk semua ripiuwers, foll n fav , pururukuru ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya.

.

 **Foll n Fav , ripiu?**

.

 **pururukuru**

20.47

10/08/2016


	3. Chapter 3

"Hoaam ..." gadis bersurai indigo dengan masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama saat ia bertemu Naruto di taman menguap cukup lebar. Pemuda itu sengaja tidak mengganti pakaian gadis yang ia bawa pulang dengan kondisi pingsan tersebut, dikarenakan dirinya menghargai privasi Hinata. Selain itu, dia juga tidak mau sampai 'miliknya' bangun. Bisa gawat jika dia sampai tergoda dengan tubuh sintal milik Hinata dan segudang aset menakjubkan lainnya, bisa-bisa dia lepas kendali. Hinata beruntung, didalam hati penolongnya yang terdalam, dia tidak ingin menjamah gadis yang sedang tidak berdaya.

Hinata baru saja kembali ke kamar, setelah mengeluarkan segala hal yang menimbulkan gejolak diperutnya. Dia baru saja mengalami efek dari mabuknya kemarin, tapi setidaknya sekarang dia sudah merasa lebih baik.

"Nghh ..." suara lenguhan menyadarkan Hinata bahwa di kamar dengan kondisi gelap tersebut ada orang lain yang tengah tertidur.

Hinata menekan tombol lampu, dapat dia lihat seorang pemuda sedang meringkuk kedinginan diatas futon. Selimutnya sudah terlempar dua meter jauhnya. Suara lain menginstrupsinya, bukan desiran angin atau apa. Melainkan, suara gemelutuk gigi dari pemuda itu.

"Haah ... hh ..." uap dingin bermunculan seiring dengan setiap hembusan nafas dari malaikat penolongnya.

Hinata inisiatif membantu memperbaiki posisi Naruto yang meringkuk menjadi telentang, dia juga mengambil selimut miliknya dan menyelimuti pemuda itu sampai setengah dada. Beberapa detik berlalu, suara gemelutuk giginya mereda dan nampak lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Dirinya meninggalkan Naruto sebentar, kemudian kembali bersama wadah air dan sapu tangan kecil. Hinata mengusap dahi Naruto lembut, menaruh sapu tangan yang agak basah tersebut disana. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah damai tidur Naruto.

Setetes air mata meluncur menuruni pipi gembilnya. Segera dia menghapusnya dengan punggung tangan. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus.

Berikutnya, sebuah kata berjuta makna tersembunyi dibaliknya terucap dari bibir Hinata.

"Okaeri ..."

Jemari tangan Hinata memasuki selimut Naruto, dia menautkannya dengan jari jemari milik pemuda itu. Dia menggenggamnya erat dan penuh perasaan, seolah takut jika pemuda yang digenggamnya akan pergi jauh meninggalkannya (lagi).

"... Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

 **Gold Circle**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Pair : Naruto x Hinata**

 **Summary :**

 **Aku tampan, aku mapan, aku berkharisma, sayang aku masih lajang. Dia baik, dia cantik, dia manis , sayang dia sudah ada yang punya.**

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dari buaian mimpinya ketika mencium sesuatu yang harum merasuki indra penciumannya. Dia sangat mengenal aroma ini, aroma memabukan yang menjadi candu baginya. Apalagi kalau bukan aroma Ramen. Makanan pembangkit semangat yang rutin ia konsumsi.

Tapi, siapa yang memasaknya. Dia hanya tinggal sendiri, tidak ada yang memasak Ramen selain dirinya sendiri. Mungkin saja Sakura yang membuatnya, gadis itu kerap kali keluar masuk apartemennya tanpa permisi.

Tunggu dulu, dia baru teringat dengan pesan Sakura kemarin.

 _"_ _Aku akan pergi keluar kota bersama Sasuke selama beberapa hari, titip Kyuubi ya!"_

Jadi, kalau bukan Sakura. Berarti pencuri! Tapi mana ada pencuri yang memasak?!

"Oh, sial!" Naruto bergegas keluar dari kamarnya, melangkah cepat menuju dapur.

"Uzumaki-san sudah bangun?" tanya gadis yang suaranya saja mampu menggetarkan hatinya. Gadis itu dengan sodet di tangannya menghampiri Naruto yang membeku di perbatasan antara dapur dan ruang makan.

Naruto hampir nosebleed melihat Hinata yang disanggul tinggi hingga menampakan leher putih jenjang tak bernodanya dan kemeja putih kebesaran yang melekat di tubuh sintalnya. Tak lupa apron yang melingkar di pinggangnya, ia terlihat seperti seorang ... istri baginya.

Sayang disayang, imajinasi gilanya seketika pupus disaat dirinya mengingat 'gadisnya' itu sudah ada yang punya.

Hinata berjinjit, sebelah tangannya menggapai leher bagian belakang Naruto. Menariknya hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan. Mata amethyst itu menutup beberapa saat, merasakan sensasi aneh yang menyeruak masuk melalui sentuhan keduanya. Entah apa yang Naruto pikirkan disaat ia bisa bertatapan seDEKAT itu dengan gadis yang dicintainya, yang jelas kini ada semburat kemerahan di pipi tannya.

"Syukurlah, demammu sudah turun," ujar Hinata selepas ia menjauhkan dahinya. Dengan bantuan hiraishin no jutsu(?), Hinata meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam kaku dengan berbagai macam pikiran aneh dibenaknya.

Naruto beranjak dari posisi berdirinya menuju meja makan. Sesampainya disana, dia menarik kursi, duduk, melipat tangan, kemudian menelungkupkan kepalanya. Dia mempertahankan posisi tersebut hingga Hinata menghampiri mejanya bersama hidangan-hidangan lezat hasil olahan tangannya.

"Silahkan dicoba, Uzumaki-san," ujar Hinata yang berdiri di sebelah kursi Naruto. Pria itu perlahan menegakkan kepalanya.

"Hyuuga-san, bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu?" tanya Naruto, atensi matanya tak dapat beralih dari Naruto dalam ramen yang terlihat menggiurkan.

"Uhm, tentu saja. Apa yang bisa ku bantu?" balas hinata sopan.

"Tampar aku."

"E-eh?"

"Tampar sa–"

"KYAA!"

BRAK!

Mari kita lihat hasil perbuatan Hinata yang melanggar peraturan mengenai hak asasi manusia. Dapat kita lihat, raut wajah pelaku yang menampakkan rasa bersalah. Hal ini didukung oleh keringat sebesar biji jagung yang turun dari pelipisnya dan jari-jari tangannya yang berada di depan mulut. Kakinya juga nampak bergetar seperti hendak lari dari tempat itu, tapi berhasil ia urungkan.

Korban, Uzumaki Naruto si pemohon tamparan sudah terjungkal dari kursinya ke sisi kanan. Beruntung tidak ada kursi lain disana, tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan, sebuah dinding. Bisa ditebak, selepas adegan penamparan itu, kepala korban terhempas ke kanan hingga menabrak dinding yang jaraknya kurang dari setengah meter dari posisi awal. Kondisi korban saat ini pipi memerah bekas cetakan tangan dengan bola mata yang nampak berputar-putar tidak jelas membentuk alur seperti dalam kue ikan Naruto.

"U-uzumaki-san!" panggil Hinata takut-takut.

"A-aku hanya berusaha membantumu, gomennasai!" Hinata berojigi di depan Naruto yang mulai kembali ke posisi duduknya.

 _'_ _TADI ITU AKU BELUM SIAP!'_

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Hyuuga-san. Terima kasih sudah membantu. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tamparanmu bisa ..."

 _'_ _... SEMENYAKITKAN ITU! DIA NYARIS MEMBUAT RAHANGKU BERGESER!'_

"... seperti itu?"

"Oh, i-itu aku pelajari dari nii-san. Dia bilang, aku harus menggunakan teknik darinya untuk menampar pria. Dia juga mengajarkanku berbagai teknik lainnya."

Naruto speechless. Tak disangka gadis lemah lembut berpenampilan anggun seperti Hinata memiliki tenaga yang cukup fantastis untuk mematahkan rahangnya.

"Wow, aku terkesan mendengarnya. Uhm ... apa boleh aku cicipi ramen ini? Dia terlihat begitu menggoda."

"Tentu saja, ini sebagai balasan karena telah menolongku kemarin. Arigatou!"

"Aku juga harus berterima kasih padamu, arigatou!" Pandangan Naruto beralih kembali ke ramen tertjinta. "Hem ... aromanya lezat!" Naruto mengambil sumpit, mematahkannya hingga menjadi dua bagian.

"Itadakimasu!"

PRANG!

DAP DAP DAP!

"MAAAOOOW ... MAAAOWW!" seru kucing berbulu domba(?).

"MEEOWW ... MEEEEOWWW!" sahut kucing bernuansa merah dengan bulu-bulunya yang berdiri tegak. Dia terlihat tidak mau kalah dari lawannya yang memiliku goresan vertikal di mata kirinya memanjang hingga pipi.

"MAAAOOOW ... MAAAOOOWWW!"

"MEEEOOWW ... MEEEOOW!"

"MAA–"

BRAK!

"BERANI-BERANINYA KALIAN MENGHANCURKAN SARAPANKU!" murka seorang manusia yang terlihat bagi dua kucing itu seperti rubah yang sedang mengamuk. Ada aura merah yang mengelilingi manusia itu, sehingga membuat keduanya diam tak berkutik.

"ENYAHLAH DARI PANDANGANKU!" titahnya. Kedua kucing yang hendak bertarung itu terpaksa meninggalkan arena pertarungan.

Hinata memandang Naruto yang masih emosi. "U-uzumaki-san, aku masih ada satu mangkuk lagi," Hinata bergegas menyiapkan ramen yang tadinya ditujukan untuknya.

"Ini, silahkan dimakan! Aku akan membereskan tumpahannya dulu." Disaat Hinata hendak melangkah menuju dapur, pegerakannya tertahan oleh lengan Naruto yang menggenggam lengan kanannya.

Hinata berbalik, dahinya mengernyit bingung ketika melihat Naruto yang menyodorkan sumpit.

"Ini jatah makanmu kan?" Menatap Hinata yang hanya memandang dirinya dan sumpit bergantian, dirinya berinisiatif menyerahkan sumpitnya ke tangan kanan seputih porselen itu.

"Kita makan bersama saja," ujar Naruto yang 'akhirnya' membuat Hinata mengerti.

"T-tapi–" Hinata yang hendak protes terpotong oleh Naruto yang tidak menerima penolakan. Alhasil, gadis itu merapatkan tempat duduknya ke sebelah kiri Naruto.

"Sebentar," Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia beralih posisi ke belakang tempat duduk Hinata.

"Selesai!" Hinata meraba bagian rambutnya yang tersentuh Naruto. Pemuda itu baru saja mengikat sebagian rambutnya.

"Dengan begini, kau tidak akan terganggu dengan juntaian rambutmu saat makan." Naruto kembali ke tempatnya semula. Tak lupa, ia menarik kursinya lebih rapat ke meja makan dan juga ke kursi Hinata.

"Itadakimasu!" ujarnya senang.

"Woooo ... tunggu, ladies first!" ucapnya, dia mempersilahkan Hinata mengonsumsinya terlebih dahulu. Hinata tersenyum manis menanggapinya. Gadis mana yang tidak senang ketika pria menjunjung 'aturan' ladies first.

"Arigatou!" Hinata memakan ramen buatannya.

"Ehm ... Naruto-kun,"

"Yha?" jawab Naruto dengan mulut penuh mie ramen.

"Sejujurnya, a-aku ..."

"Katakan saja, tidak usah takut-takut begitu. Aku tidak akan menerkammu," kata Naruto selepas dia mencicipi ramen buatan Hinata. Kemudian, dia kembali melanjutkan dengan suapan yang berikutnya.

"I-itu ..." Hinata menunjuk arah dapur dengan jari gemetaran.

"Ya? Ada apa di dapur? Jangan-jangan ada pencuri!" seru Naruto yang disambut dengan gelengan oleh Hinata.

"Terus, mungkin ada yang ... rusak?" Lagi-lagi jawaban yang sama diterima Naruto.

"Pecah?" Dan ya ... jawabannya dapat ditebak, bukan.

"Lalu, apa?"

"Nghh ... sejujurnya ... a-aku sudah makan satu panci r-ramen. Gomennasai!" Hinata berojigi dihadapan Naruto.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Egh ..." suara perut kekenyangan berkumandang dengan elitnya di tengah-tengah acara berojigi Hinata.

"U-ups!" Hinata menutup mulutnya, wajahnya bersemu merah. Bahkan dia menutup seluruh mukanya, dia kelewat malu untuk sekedar melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Ahahahaha! Suara itu ahahahaha!" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak di hadapan Hinata.

Hinata mengintip dari balik sela-sela jarinya. Dia menampakkan wajah meronanya dengan senyum mengembang. ((Bayangin senyum ala gadis anime))

'Arigatou, Naruto-kun!'

.

.

.

 **#plesbek**

"Hyuuga-san, sebenarnya rumahmu dimana?" sudah berulang kali jawaban asal Hinata yang didapatinya. Kini, pemuda yang hanya mengenakan kemeja kerjanya itu tengah menggendong Hinata yang berlapis jaket miliknya di punggung.

Gadis berbobot kurang dari lima puluh kilogram itu sukses membuat Naruto pusing tujuh keliling. Semenjak sadar dari pingsannya, dia selalu menunjuk arah dengan salah ketika ditanya Naruto dimana letak rumahnya.

Mereka bahkan sudah melewati perempatan itu empat kali dan Hinata selalu sesuka hatinya menunjuk letak rumahnya. Entah sudah berapa kali, Naruto meminta Hinata untuk menjawab dengan benar. Tapi, sepertinya cukup sulit untuk mengembalikan akal sehat orang yang sedang mabuk berat.

Dua jam berkeliling di tengah hujan salju nyaris membuat tangannya mati rasa. Coba tebak, apa yang dilakukan Hinata jika dipinta turun?

"Hyuuga-san, turunlah sebentar. Kau bisa duduk disini," pinta Naruto pada gadis yang memeluk lehernya erat seperti koala.

"No! Mau disini aja!" bantah gadis bersurai indigo itu. Bukannya melepaskan, Hinata malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"T-tapi ..."

"NO! MAU SAMA NARUTO-KUN! TITIK!" Beginilah sifat Hinata juga sudah mabuk berat, sangat kekanakan. Hilang sudah gaya bangsawan yang melekat padanya.

Hinata membenamkan kepalanya diantara pundak dan tengkuk kepala Naruto. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan tangan yang semakin menjerat leher Naruto.

"H-Hyuu ... ga, aku tidak bisa n-nafas." Hinata yang mendengarnya, mulai melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Uhuk-uhuk!"

"Naruto-kun sakit ya? Makanya 'num obat! Okaa-san bilang ..."

Nah, satu lagi sifat Hinata yang muncul ketika mabuk. Dia akan sangat. amat. cerewet.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **7:22**

 **28/08/2016**

 **pururukuru**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wuih, bekalnya enak dimakan dimana ya?" Menma memandang kotak bekalnya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Ah ... tapi ini porsi untuk dua orang," ucapnya. Dia merasa mungkin makan berdua jauh lebih menyenangkan. Tapi, siapa yang bersedia makan bersamanya? Dia kan jomblo tulen.

Perhatian Menma terpusat kepada sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpelukan seolah berbagi kehangatan di tengah-tengah taman. Dia mengenali pasangan itu dan sebuah tikus kecil dengan raut wajah masam memandangi pemandangan mesra didepannya. Dia menyeringai begitu melihat buruan yang siap ditangkapnya.

Dia berjalan ke sisi taman yang lain, menghampiri buruan yang tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedang diintai. Saat ia telah sampai persis di belakang buruannya, dia menepuk pundak sang buruan yang merupakan seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang, Shion.

Shion menoleh, berbalik menghadap sebuah kotak bento yang menghalangi pandangannya ke pemuda penyuka anjing itu.

"Maukah kau makan bento ini bersamaku?" tanya Menma dengan posisi setengah berlutut. Raut wajah menampakkan keseriusan seolah-olah dia sedang melamar sang kekasih.

PLAK

Penolakan dari sang gadis yang ia dapat, lebih tepatnya tamparan map mengenai wajahnya. Tidak begitu keras, tapi cukup untuk meninggalkan ruam kemerahan. Shion meninggalkan Menma yang mengusap-usap pipinya sambil menatap sendu 'gadisnya' ang semakin menjauh.

"Hey, kenapa diam? Ayo!" ajak Shion sambil membalikkan badan, dia kembali berbalik, melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat terhenti.

Raut wajah Menma berubah sumringah. Dia mempercepat jalannya, mensejajarkan posisinya dengan gadis itu.

"Wah, aku tidak me–" ucapan Menma terpotong oleh Shion dengan menyebutkan dua kata yang berhasil membuat Kiba bingung.

"2 meter."

"Apa? Apanya yang 2 meter?"

"Jarak antara kita. Aku memang mengizinkanmu makan bersamaku. Tapi, menjauhlah, aku benci bau anjing," ujar Shion angkuh, dia melenggang pergi. Menma terdiam menunggu Shion berjalan agak jauh darinya. Dia mengendus bau tubuhnya sendiri.

"Huh ... darimana dia bisa peka sekali terhadap bau anjing?" tanya Menma entah pada siapa.

...

 **Gold Circle**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : Naruto x Hinata**

 **Summary :**

 **Aku tampan, aku mapan, aku berkharisma, sayang aku masih lajang. Dia baik, dia cantik, dia manis , sayang dia sudah ada yang punya.**

...

Naruto tengah bersantai di ruang tengah bersama segelas teh hangat buatan Hinata. Jika ditanya kemana gadisnya itu, dia sedang berada di ruang dapur. Membenahi area dapur dan sekitarnya. Hal itu ia lakukan sebagai balas budi atas satu panci ramen dan sembari menunggu pakaiannya selesai di loundry.

"Kyuu, kau yakin tidak apa-apa membiarkan gadis itu berkeliaran di apartemenku?" tanya Naruto yang sedang membelai kucing peliharaan Sakura di pangkuannya. Sebagai seekor kucing yang baik, Kyuubi hanya mengeong sesaat, seolah menyetujui ucapan sang mantan majikan. Memang kedua insan berbeda spesies ini pernah dekat sampai tinggal satu atap, satu kamar, satu kamar mandi. Tapi, karena suatu hal, mereka terpaksa terpisah hingga hak asuh Kyuubi jatuh ke tangan Sakura.

Suatu hal itu bukan karena Naruto membenci kucing atau tidak mempunyai waktu untuk menemani Kyuubi. Buktinya, dia masih mempunyai satu ekor kucing lagi. Namanya Kakashi, seekor kucing rumahan yang tidak gemuk tidak juga kurus, dengan pola warna wajah seperti memakai masker. Perangainya yang pergi tak diantar dan pulang tak dijemput membuatnya memberi nama seperti sang boss tercintah yang sama-sama kemunculannya sering tidak terduga.

Hinata menghampiri Naruto bersama Kakashi yang mengekor di belakangnya. Gadis itu bergerak maju-mundur menyesuaikan dengan alat penghisap debu ditangannya. Kyuubi yang mendengar suara gemuruh dari alat itu terbangun. Manik kecoklatannya menangkap deteksi bahaya dari musuh bebuyutannya, Kakashi.

Kedua kucing beda majikan itu mulai memancarkan aura permusuhan yang pekat. Tatapan saling ingin membunuh dipancarkan keduanya. Rambut-rambut yang memanjang tegang menyelimuti masing-masing tubuh makhluk yang siap menerkam tersebut.

"Maaaoooww!

"MaaaAAAOOOwww!"

Naruto menghela nafas. Inilah salah satu alasannya, dia tidak mau memelihara kedua kucingnya itu dalam satu atap. Entah kenapa, setiap kedua kucingnya ini bertemu, selalu ada saja yang dipeributkan. Terkadang malah terdengar seperti paduang suara kucing, setiap individu berupaya mencapai nada meongan tertinggi.

"Kakashi, Kyuubi, tidak seharusnya kalian bertengkar," nasehat Hinata pada kedua kucing yang tengah bersiteru itu. Tangan berkulit porselennya berusaha membelai kepala Kakashi yang emosinya sedang membumbung tinggi.

"MAOW!" bentak Kakashi, dia juga mencakar tangan Hinata yang hendak menyentuhnya.

"Aw!" Hinata segera menarik tangannya.

"Hinata!" Naruto bergegas mendekati Hinata, dirinya menarik tangan dengan noda kemerahan tersebut. Mengamati lukanya lekat-lekat, dia sedikit meniup-niupnya berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Diperlakukan seperti itu, pipi Hinata memerah, tersipu malu.

"Sebentar." Naruto meninggalkan Hinata yang duduk bersimpuh di karpet. Kedua kucing yang merasa bersalah itu lansung menghampiri Hinata.

Naruto kembali dengan p3k, jemarinya mengobat luka Hinata dengan telaten seolah itu bukan yang pertama kalinya.

"Uzuma–"

"Kau terdengar seperti memanggil ayahku," ujar Naruto, tatapannya tidak beralih dengan luka Hinata.

"Ehm ... Naruto-kun, arigatou."

Kegiatan Naruto terhenti sebentar. Dia menatap manik amethyst Hinata. "Kenapa kau harus selalu berterima kasih? Aku jengah mendengarnya."

"E-eh, a-aku hanya ..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Kau gadis yang baik, tidak terlalu buruk untuk selalu mengucap terima kasih. Tapi, kurasa terlalu sering ucapan terima kasihmu tidak akan terdengar spesial untukku."

"Maaf, apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata bingung. Apalagi dengan kata spesial yang sempat terucap.

"Lupakan saja. Omong-omong, cincinmu bagus," ucap Naruto sambil memberesekan kotak P3K.

"Iya, ini sangat berarti bagiku," kata Hinata. Tangannya bergerak mengusap cincin emas tersebut.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang tersenyum tulus bahagia, Naruto malah membalasnya dengan senyuman kecut. Mendengar Hinata menyebut cincin pasangannya sangat berarti baginya membuatnya merasa seolah jantungnya dicengkram oleh tangan tak terlihat.

"Ting Tong!"

Hinata dan Naruto sama-sama melirik ke arah pintu. Raut wajah keduanya tampak muram, seseorang dibalik pintu itu membawa pakaian bersih Hinata yang merupakan pertanda perpisahan mereka.

...

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, senang dapat mengenalmu," ucap Hinata di depan pintu apartemen Naruto. Keduanya saling mengucap salam perpisahan dengan rasa tak rela. Jika waktu mengizinkan, mereka ingin diberi waktu lebih lama lagi untuk saling mengenal.

"Ya ... arigatou, senang dapat bertemu gadis sebaik dirimu." Kini keduanya saling mengalihkan tatapan, tidak ada yang berani membuka percakapan lebih lanjut.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto sebelum Hinata berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Ya?" Hinata kembali menatap mata sebiru lautan itu.

Naruto malah mengalihkan pandangannya, sebelah tangannya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "A-aku akan mengantarmu pulang," tawar Naruto.

"Tidak, itu sangat akan merepotkanmu," tolak Hinata sopan yang sudah diprediksi oleh Naruto.

"Ah, tentu saja tidak. Ayolah, aku tidak menerima penolakan. Tunggu disini!"

Hinata mengintip ke balik tubuh Naruto, ada dua kucing yang tanpa mereka sadari tengah merusak sofa. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan Kakashi dan Kyuubi?"

"Bukan masalah, mereka sudah biasa ditinggal. Buktinya kau bisa lihat betapa banyak lubang yang mereka buat di karpetku." Naruto bergegas memasuki kamarnya dan beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali dengan pakaian casual.

"Ayo!" Hinata mengekori Naruto yang berjalan lebih dahulu.

Lagi-lagi nuansa canggung itu terbentuk ketika mereka berada di dalam lift yang sama hingga dering smartphone Naruto memecah nuansa itu.

"Halo,"

[... #$%!&&^%# !...]

"Ya, tentu saja aku tidak lupa."

[...!**&^$#?,,:/?...]

"Tidak bukan begitu, aku pasti datang. Tidak perlu khawatir." Hinata melirik Naruto malu-malu.

[...*&^-^#$ #_# ^...]

Naruto terdiam sesaat, melirik gadis disebelahnya. Hinata yang tertangkap basah sedang mengamati dirinya hanya bisa tertunduk malu.

[...?...]

"Ya, aku sudah mendapatkannya. Aku akan segera menunjukannya." Seketika dahi Hinata mengernyit bingung, apa yang hendak Naruto tunjukkan dan ditunjukkan pada siapa?

[...]

"Baiklah." Naruto mengembalikan smartphonenya ke saku celana.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto lembut.

"Ya, Naruto-kun. Uhm ... maaf aku lancang mendengar percakapanmu di telpon. Jika kau tidak bisa mengantarku, tidak masalah. Aku akan pulang dengan bus."

"Bukan, bukan itu. Aku hendak meminta tolong padamu."

"Tolong apa?"

*Ting!

Pintu lift dihadapan mereka perlahan terbuka.

"..."

Pertanyaan yang diajukan Naruto seketika membuat seluruh saraf di tubuh Hinata nyaris tidak bekerja.

...

"Ini semua salahmu!"

"Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku?" protes pihak cowo yang tidak terima.

"Tentu saja salahmu, jika kau tidak membututiku sampai ke apartemen dan kau tidak menegak minuman itu. Aku tidak akan melupakan janjiku!" bentak sang gadis bersurai pirang tak mau kalah.

"Shion, lagi pula kita makan diapartemenmu karena kau yang minta. Oh, itu pun jika kau tidak lupa. Lagi pula, aku juga jadi melupakan acara makan malamku dengan seorang gadis cantik."

"Benarkah? Aku yakin pria yang akan aku–" Shion menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "–temui kemarin malam lebih tampan darimu, ups ..."Shion menutup mulutnya dan memandang remeh ke arah Kiba. "Atau bahkan jauh lebih sangat amat tampan dari pada muka standar milikMu."

"Woah, apa-apaan pernyataanmu itu. Asal kau tau, aku ini pria terkeren seantero Jepang." Menma membusungkan dadanya, dia mengusap rambutnya, kemudian menaikan dagunya seolah memasang gaya angkuh.

"Cuih, Naruto-kun bahkan lebih tampan, lebih berkarisma, lebih kaya darimu!"

"Hey, kau saja yang tidak mengenal dia lebih dekat. Kau pikir dia itu sempurna!"

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?" Shion melangkah mendekati Menma. Dagunya terangkat, menatap nyalang pemuda dihadapannya. "Apa masalahmu?!"

"Tidak," Menma yang ditatap berlama-lama seperti itu memilih mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ah sudahlah. Begini saja, mari kita buktikan pasangan blind date siapa yang lebih tampan atau cantik!"

Shion tersenyum miring, ia mundur selangkah. Tangannya bersedekap di depan dada. "Kau ingin kita membuat taruhan? Ok! Siapa takut! Bagaimana jika pasanganku lebih keren dan tampan darimu?"

"Aku akan mengakui kekalahanku dan akan melayanimu selama sebulan," ujarnya tanpa ragu.

"Hah? Kau bersedia menjadi pelayanku? Baiklah, sepertinya cukup adil. Jika kau menang, aku akan ... akan menyerah pada Naruto dan akan melayanimu selama sebulan. Kata melayani disini berarti menjadi pembantumu."

"Tunggu, bagaimana jika kita imbang? Maksudku tidak ada yang lebih cantik atau lebih tampan?"

"Ya, kau benar. Bagaimana ya?"

"Kau harus menikah denganku."

"T-tunggu, menikah?" Shion mundur selangkah, pipinya merona kemerahan. "Kau pikir segampang itu! Menikah itu bukan hal yang sepele!"

"Jadi kau takut?" Menma tersenyum mengejek.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Jika itu terjadi, aku akan membuat kau jatuh cinta padaku!"

"Cih, aku yang akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku lebih dulu."

"Kau serius? Lihat saja nanti, kau–"menunjuk dada Menma. "–akan jadi pembantuku." Ucapnya seraya mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke dirinya sendiri.

"Terserahlah, jadi deal?"

"Deal!" Keduanya berjabat tangan.

*TING

Suara lift yang terbuka menyadarkan keduanya.

"... kencan denganku?" tawar seorang pria bersurai pirang yang sangat dikenali mereka.

Seketika, raut wajah Shion berubah sendu.

...

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A.N**

Hi! Terjadi sedikit perubahan cerita. Aku mengedit beberapa bagian cerita. Hanya bagian Konohamaru-Shion yang aku ganti jadi Menma-Shion. Hal ini kulakukan karena dukungan alur cerita dan menurutku pairing ini lebih cocok. Puru harap teman-teman pembaca ffn dapat memaklumi keputusanku dan dapat menikmati karyaku yang sedang aku sempurnakan.

Puru juga minta maaf karena keterlambatan apdet. Hal ini dikarenakan tuntutan dunia nyata yang memang harus Puru lebih prioritaskan. Tapi, Puru bakal berusaha lebih sering apdet karena Puru lagi liburaaaannnn! Akhirnya, liburan tiba juga ... hiks ... Puru terharu.

Selama Puru jadi pembaca ffn dan ga apdet2, Puru buat cerita baru. Cerita yang sebenarnya udah lama lumutan di folder ga kesentuh-sentuh. Jadi, Puru akan segera publish new story yang berjudul ... **'Lavender Legacy'** yang bergenre Romance, drama, hurt/comfort, family dengan pairing NaruHina.

.

Arigatou!

 **Foll n Fav , ripiu?**

.

 **pururukuru**

9.51

26/12/2016


End file.
